This invention concerns a device for the production of a substantially uniform dispersion of droplets or particles from a fluid material such as a liquid or solids/liquids suspensions, or particulate free-flowing solids. Such aerosols or dispersions are widely used in the biological and medical research fields and in inhalation therapy, and are generated by the aerosolization of the liquid or other particulate substance by an air stream. The efficiency of the process is dependent upon the flow of the material through an orifice or jet.
In practice, when the material to disperse is or contains solid particles, the orifice or jet tends to block, thus restricting the use of such devices primarily to particle-free liquids.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which may be used to disperse materials containing solids in suspension or even dry particulate materials.
According to the present invention there is provided a device for producing a particulate dispersion, comprising at least one duct in which may be established and maintained a supply of a fluid material to be dispersed, a plurality of outlet apertures communicating with the or each duct and directed generally normal to the longitudinal axis of the or each duct, and a plurality of pressurised gas jets aligned or movable into alignment with the outlet apertures to force material through the latter from the or each duct thus to form a dispersion; characterised in that the cross-sectional area of each outlet aperture is not greater than the cross-sectional area of the duct communicating therewith.